Missing scene S3 finale
by Supergirlfan1986
Summary: Danvers Sisters


So this is my first ever story.

Missing scene /continuation of the Danvers sister scene from the finale. As much as I liked how the ending neatly wrapped up the individual character storylines - I wish the last arc had delved into Kara and Alex talking about Alex' journey/struggles. So this happened as a result. They are the best part about this show.

All mistakes are my own. Please be gentle and constructive with your criticism.

"I realised that the things that make me me are here. This is my home," Kara looks at Alex, eyes shining and smile soft. "With you. On this couch. With this insanely huge pizza we just downed."

Alex feels a part of herself knit itself back together at Kara's words. An old wound telling her she wasn't worthy, wasn't enough beginning to heal at her sister's confession even as she says. "There's no pizza on Argo huh?"

"Nope."

"That's a shame." She says with a chuckle.

Alex pauses for a moment. With all the changes and turmoil of recent weeks both around her and within her, she was really glad the one thing that wasn't going to change was Kara's daily presence in her life.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you came back." Kara gives her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Are we going to be okay?" Alex asks in a quiet tone, the slight hitch in her voice betraying the vulnerability underlying the question.

"We're going to be okay," Kara says, reaching out to wrap and arm round her sister drawing Alex into a hug.

They are quiet for a moment, relishing the comfort and safety the other's presence offers but Kara's superheating catches the unevenness in Alex' breath and picks up the increased heart rate.

"What's on your mind?" she asks giving her sister a gentle squeeze and rubbing her arm.

Alex doesn't respond immediately and Kara doesn't push. Whatever was weighing on her, her sister would tell her when she was ready.

Alex had seemed preoccupied in the last few weeks, but with everything going on they hadn't really had a chance to decompress. She'd noted her sister's growing attachment to Ruby and had caught the bittersweet expression on her face when she'd been reunited with Sam.

Kara is just contemplating reaching for the TV remote in a gesture of letting it go for the time being when Alex shifts slightly next to her. She doesn't pull away from their hug entirely but she won't meet Kara's eyes either.

"I gave my notice to J'onn today," she says finally. Kara furrows her brow in confusion but remains quiet.

"This life - the DEO, its constant danger, constantly risking my life... I love my job but I want to be a mum and I don't know how I can do both. How can I be a parent to a child who is relying on me to come home every night. I told J'onn I wanted to leave the DEO and he made Director," Alex forces out, shaking her head in disbelief. "But how can I be the Director and give my best to the DEO and everyone there who is relying on me and be everything a child needs at the same time, when I'm doing it alone. I really want this Kara... I've been looking at adoption agencies," she finally chances a glance at her sister. The sadness and pain in her watery brown eyes makes Kara's heart ache.

She hugs Alex closer, pressing a kiss to her sister's hair. She considers her words carefully. "You're amazing 'lex. J'onn wouldn't trust you with his job if he didn't think you could do this. You're a brilliant agent and you're already an excellent leader. Being Director means you can take a step back - less time in the field, less throwing yourself in the line of fire." Kara pulls back a bit and gives her sister a teasing grin. "You won't like being on the sidelines at first but you'll learn to enjoy ordering everyone around in no time, Director Danvers!" Alex huffs in response but cracks a small smile.

"You'll be able to find balance, a chance to figure out the other stuff, figure out what you want - meet someone, being a mum," Kara pulls away so she can meet her sister's eyes, but keeps her hand on Alex' shoulder. "It is okay to want all of those things, you deserve to have them and you will have them all. You will be an amazing mother, the best mum."

Alex' eyes fill with tears even as she shakes her head. Kara squeezes her shoulder. "I've seen you with Ruby these past weeks. And you're the best thing that's happened to me... on two worlds. Everything good I've done, everything I've become - it's because I had you, because you were my family. Don't ever forget that."

Kara's own eyes fill with tears, heart so full of love for her sister it could burst. This human who means everything to her. This human, her home. She would do everything in her power to make sure Alex was safe and happy and loved the way she deserved. "You won't have do it alone - any of it. Running the DEO, raising a child whether you meet someone or not. You have me always - I promise."

For all their ups and downs, the sacrifices and resentment that at times clouded their relationship, Alex was reminded exactly why her sister was her favourite person.

This time, Alex pulls Kara in for a tight hug, tears falling from her eyes. "I love you," she chokes out swallowing past the lump in her throat.

Kara squeezes back, pressing another kiss to the side of her head. "I love you, too."


End file.
